Prisoner
by gemstone01
Summary: Because of a war Wolfram was captured and he finds himself at the mercy of a king who wants to claim the blond as his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM just wanted to make that clear.

* * *

I don't know what's gotten into me when I wrote this one but I just did. Oh well anyway please tell me what you think about this.

* * *

In a dark dank cell a figure can be seen chained to the wall. His head was bowed and blood was dripping from the various cuts and whip marks that covers his body. He was left there a little while ago when he fell unconscious after the torture that he had been through. The guards find that it was not amusing anymore to continue what they were doing when their captive wasn't screaming anymore.

However in his sleep the lonely figure uttered a name. "Yuuri….."

"Well how is he holding up Captain? Has he cracked up yet?" The man in the throne asked as he stared at the red wine in his glass enjoying how the red liquid swirled. He then looked at his captain who was kneeling down in front of him.

The captain momentarily looked up as he answered his king's question. "No your Majesty he hasn't given us any information yet, I must say this however he is tough. After the whippings that have been given to him he still won't tell us anything"

The king chuckled appreciatively. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

The captain looked up confused by what the King just said. The King wanted information from this person but he liked the way their prisoner is acting. "What do you mean your majesty?" The captain asked so that he could be enlightened.

"Have you seen him?" the king asked.

"Your Majesty?"

"Our prisoner have you seen him? Have you taken a good look at him?" the king asked again.

"Yes your majesty." The captain thought it was a weird question since he was the one who had questioned the prisoner awhile ago so it was really obvious that he had seen him.

"He is quite beautiful isn't he?" the king then looked at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes he is your majesty." Yes, the prisoner that they had captured is beautiful quite an exquisite creature with blond hair and emerald green eyes that had showed deep anger when he looked at them.

"You do know how much I adore beautiful things don't you captain?" the king didn't let the other man answer as he continued. "There is just something about beauty that can captivate anyone that is why everyone tries so hard to acquire it. I am like those people I love acquiring beauty, I love adoring it. But most of all I love having power over it.

The king stood up and the captain followed him with his eyes. The king's eyes have glazed over and lust can be evident on them.

"The prisoner that we have now has beauty that I have never encountered before and with it a certain ferocity that is hard to tame. And taming that beauty is what I want. I want it very badly." The king then turned back to look at his captain his eyes back to normal.

"How is he doing anyway?"

"We weren't able to continue asking any information since he fell unconscious."

The king looked at him thoughtfully a grin forming on his lips. "I think I might be able to help in the questioning. Bring him to my bedchambers immediately."

"Yes your majesty." and with that said the captain went on to do his king's bidding.

* * *

Wolfram groaned weakly as he was unceremoniously woken up with cold water his body was freezing and he felt really weak.

"Wake up!" someone shouted to him as another person unchained his wrists. He would've fallen flat on his face but the soldier grabbed him just in time.

"What are we gonna do with this one anyway?" the guard who was supporting him asked.

The other one shrugged. "Clean him up I guess captain said that the king wanted to see this one." He said indicating Wolfram who was slumped over on the other man's arms.

"I think we should give him to a healer first."

"What? That would take too much time the captain said that we should hurry."

"Well you really don't expect the king to be pleased to see this one bloodied up do you?"

"Fine." The other one finally agreed as he helped the other to carry Wolfram to the healer.

* * *

The blond prince was laying down on the bed where the healer left him a few moments ago as he bandaged up his wounds. He was trying hard to sit up but found that he was unable to do so. Tears of frustration was finally leaking out of his eyes even though he tried to stop them from showing.

The door opened and a man with blue hair went close to the bed that the blond was occupying. Wolfram felt his body tense up as the man drew nearer.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a frightened voice which the man completely ignored as he placed an arm under the blonds' knees and another on the blonds' back. The man then lifted him gently bridal style.

Wolfram started to thrash in the man's arms but every movement caused him pain.

"You might want to stop that the healer just patched you up." The blue haired man calmly said.

Wofram however didn't heed what the man said as he still continued to struggle. "Put me down! Where are you taking me?"

"To the king, he wants to see you."

"NO! Let me go put me down!!

The blue haired man just ignored him until they finally arrived at their destination. Wolfram's heart started to beat faster and faster as the door was opened to reveal a smiling king.

"My angel finally arrived." The king said that sent shivers down the blonds' spine. "You may place him on the bed captain."

He was gently placed on the bed, as the captain was about to go Wolfram grabbed his uniform not wanting to let go. Not wanting to be left alone with the other man. He was ashamed that he was trying to beg for help but he couldn't stop himself.

Their eyes locked together for a moment brown eyes staring at the pleading emerald green eyes.

"You may now leave us captain." The king finally spoke.

"Yes your majesty." The captain took his arm away from Wolfram's grip and with one final glance at the blond he closed the door leaving Wolfram into the mercy of his king.

* * *

What do you think of it please tell me. Is it good? Bad? Or just plain weird.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. Just can't get enough of writing that.

Wow...thanks for the reviews guys. I didn't know that many will give their reviews considering the fact that I really wasn't in my right mind when I wrote this fanfic. I just can't go to sleep so I wrote this though I do have a summary of what might happen.

Anyway this story is not set in an AU. The other characters would still be here and they will still hold the same positions. That means that we will still get to see Yuuri and Wolfram together but that is a long way of.

And also about making longer chapters I'll try but I'm not making any promises about that.

Well I hope you guys won't mind but this chapter would be a flashback of what happened and how Wolfram was taken. Though I might continue where I left of last chapter where Wolfram is finally alone with the king. But that really depends on how I feel.

Chapter 2

* * *

FLASHBACK

Adelheid, Viktor, Seonaid

Yuuri was sitting on his desk a troubled look on his face as Gunther explained to him the situation. Apparently Big Shimaron was terrorizing other countries to ally themselves to them and drop their alliance with the Great Demon Kingdom.

"They are destroying the villages on the outskirts of these countries to show that they are serious. If they will not join then Big Shimaron will destroy their country. Your Majesty the leaders are already asking for our help, some of them might already get desperate as to drop their alliance with us to save their country." The lilac-haired advisor said.

"But your asking me to declare war upon the Big Shimaron and a war is the thing that I'm trying so hard to prevent." Yuuri said. He didn't understand how people can be so intent in acquiring power when they already have it. "How about we talk this over and-" Yuuri started to suggest but Gwendal cut him off. He was already becoming quite impatient.

"We already talked about this your majesty Big Shimaron will not listen to us. As far as I am concerned they already declared war on the Great Demon Kingdom when they started to terrorize our allied countries." Gwendal said seriously. Yuuri didn't want this he knew, the king was still far too young to understand what might happen if they didn't act now. He has to make a decision now.

"But-" Yuuri started.

"If you don't want any other people to get hurt you will have to do these your majesty." Gwendal said a finality in his tone, a decision should be given already.

Yuuri looked at the people in the room he can see that they were as tense as he was. He didn't want a war to happen he tried so hard to prevent it but why now. Why is Big Shimaron doing this? Does King Belar hate the demon tribe that much as to attack their allies, even the human countries?

Yuuri looked at Gwendal straight in the eye. "Is there really no other way that we can stop this without a war?" Gwendal shook his head a grim look on his face. Yuuri sighed if there was no other way then he must do this. "Gwendal," the man stood up straight. "prepare our troops the Great Demon Kingdom will declare a war against Big Shimaron."

"Yes your majesty." Gwendal left with Gunther, Conrad and Hube and they started to prepare the soldiers.

Wolfram was the only one left with Yuuri. He was deeply concerned about Yuuri since it must be really hard to declare a war when you were fighting against it. He took a deep breath and went close to his fiancé who had his head bowed like a defeated man.

"Yuuri…" he placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. Yuuri looked up there was a hurt look on his face that Wolfram can't prevent himself from feeling pity for the double black. "Oh Yuuri."

Tears started to spill from the black eyes. "Wolf is what I did right?"

Wolfram pulled Yuuri into a hug. "I just don't want anyone to suffer anymore that's why I had to do it. But is it really right? Tell me please Wolfram."

"There was no other way Yuuri. Big Shimaron will continue doing this unless we try to stop them." Wolfram said trying to console his fiancé.

"But in a war many people will die and I don't want that. I really don't." he said burying his face in Wolfram's chest.

"No one wants it Yuuri but you can't prevent casualties from happening." He lifted Yuuri's face up with his hand so that the other would look at him. "By doing this Yuuri you are saving lives of the people who are going to be attacked by Big Shimaron. You are trying to prevent another village to be destroyed."

Yuuri still looked troubled. "Yuuri you must understand you can't save everyone. You must accept that…….It's hurting me to see you like this Yuuri."

"Wolf.."

Wolfram pulled away from Yuuri. "You must rest tomorrow is going to be a big day."

* * *

Yuuri couldn't sleep that night he waited until Wolfram arrived. When the blond entered Yuuri was still sitting up on the bed. He drew nearer and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Yuuri.

"Yuuri what's wrong?"

"You're going aren't you?" Yuuri asked sadly. "You're going to the war because its your duty."

"Yes Yuuri I am."

"I don't want to lose you Wolf."

Wolfram smiled at the concern that Yuuri was showing to him. He drew nearer and laid his head on the demon king's shoulder. "I promise you Yuuri you won't lose me."

* * *

Wolfram was assigned with his army at the outskirts of Seonaid. Seonaid is a human country ruled by King Viktor who had allied himself with the Great Demon Kingdom together with his army Wolfram was keeping watch on the village.

Wolfram knew that he was placed on the safest place by his older brothers because there was no way that King Belar would attack such a small country that would probably be of no use to him as it was still trying to build itself up.

But his brothers and him would be proven wrong because as midday came a small group of Big Shimaron soldiers attacked them. They would have been able to defeat them even though most of Wolfram's soldiers and him were not able to summon their magic but for a certain reason Wolfram and his soldiers were defeated.

Before Wolfram could comprehend what was going on half of his army was dead that was then that he realized that King Viktor's army was the ones who were attacking them along with the Big Shimaron soldiers.

Before he could order his soldiers to fall back and escape to the forest he was knocked out by the captain of King Viktor's army. Captain Adelheid.

When he regained consciousness he was already in a cell chained to the walls, he didn't know what happened to the rest of his soldiers. But a sense of betrayal overcame him. Seonaid had already sided with Big Shimaron. He felt so stupid how could he have let this happen he let his guards down on the humans just because they were supposed to be their allies.

The next few days seemed to be like hell to Wolfram as he was tortured to give information about his brothers armies. But he wasn't giving them anything. He didn't know how much his resolve would last however especially when he was left alone with King Viktor.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

_'You said you weren't going to leave me Wolfram. But where are you now? You left me.__' _Yuuri thought as he sat on his desk his eyes blank.

A few days ago a messenger from Seonaid arrived at Blood Pledge Castle concerning Wolfram's army. The messenger said that Wolfram and his army were all dead and that they were caught by surprise as a large group of Big Shimaron soldiers arrived. Also that almost half of King Viktor's army were killed. King Viktor also sent his deepest apologies and condolences to Yuuri about the death of Yuuri's fiancé.

After that Yuuri sunk to depression he didn't want anyone to console him unless it was Greta. Father and daughter would be seen in the garden the favorite place of Wolfram only sitting there as if trying to feel Wolfram around them like he was still there.

When Greta first heard the news that her Papa Wolfram was dead she got angry and locked herself in her room calling everyone liars because it can't be true that her other father was dead. Because Wolfram promised to her that he would come back and read more stories to her. She also went as far as to not eat anything until they tell her that they were all lying and that Wolfram would come back. She only believed it however when Yuuri was the one who told her that Wolfram would never be able to come back to them anymore. After that she would be crying and will always be seen near Yuuri the two of them trying to draw strength from one another.

Gwendal and Conrad blamed themselves and they would've sunk also into depression if not for the matter that a war was still going on.

All of them believed that the blond prince was dead but the truth was he was very much alive and suffering under the hands of the man that The Great Demon Kingdom believed to be their ally.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 2. I guess I couldn't write yet the part where Wolf is with King Viktor because the thoughts of what the king might do to Wolf is making me shudder. Anyway next chapter would be the chapter where I will write it about it.

Tell me what you think of this chapter okay. I feel so bad about killing Wolfram in the minds of his loved ones but that's the way this story will go.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM never had and never will.

Thanks for the reviews I'm really flattered.

Please enjoy reading this chapter as well.

Chapter 3

* * *

King Viktor was observing the blonds' face as he took hold of Captain Adelheid's uniform. _'He looks so helpless.__' _The king thought. He licked his lips as his gaze travelled lower to appreciate Wolfram's body. The blond was only wearing a button up white long shirt which exposes his thighs to the eyes of the king. _'He looks delectably helpless.'_

"You may now leave as captain." The king finally spoke.

"Yes your majesty." The captain took his arm away from Wolfram's grip and with one final glance at the blond he closed the door leaving Wolfram into the mercy of his king.

When Captain Adelheid already left King Viktor stared at the blond not saying anything. He was contented to see the blond looking like that-frightened and helpless, like a trapped bird that can't fly away because of a cage. _'Don't worry my beautiful angel when all this is through you won't want to fly back to your home anymore. You will be contented in being trapped in this palace with me.'_

Wolfram was hating the feelings that are overcoming him as the captain left. Why is he so afraid, he is a bona fide soldier of the Great Demon Kingdom he shouldn't be frightened but he was. He tried to stop his body from shaking as the king drew nearer to him. "Don't come near me." Wolfram tried to say with authority but it sounded weak. It sounded like a plea.

King Viktor ignored it and sat on the bed beside him, as he tried to move over to get away from the king a hand gripped his wrist making him stay in place. "Come on angel don't try to get away from me."The King then reached out to caress the blonds' cheek. The contact made him frantic and he slapped King Viktor's hand away. "Don't touch me! Let me go you traitor!" Wolfram shouted as he tried to pry the man's hand from his wrist.

SLAP!

Wolfram was suddenly holding his right cheek where the King had just slapped him. When he looked at the king there was a satisfied smirk forming on his lips. "You know my angel I don't really appreciate it when someone doesn't obey my orders. You know as a king I don't like it if my possession doesn't obey me I don't take that really well." The king informed him as he once again began to caress the cheek that he slapped.

Even though he was afraid Wolfram felt anger as King Viktor referred to him as a possession, worse is that King Viktor referred to him as HIS possession. "I am not yours to call me your possession. I don't belong to you." Wolfram said indignantly his expressive eyes showing anger.

The other man laughed puzzling Wolfram. "That's what I like about you Lord Von Bielefeld. That fiery personality of yours it is just so refreshing. So utterly captivating that I can't stop myself from doing this." He pushed Wolfram on the bed and he gave the blond a bruising kiss.

Wolfram yelped in surprise as he felt the man's lips on his. He started to use his hands to punch, slap and claw King Viktor to stop what he was doing. Needless to say these actions angered the king and it earned Wolfram another hard slap.

King Viktor pinned the blonds' wrist above his head while he was still dazed and he straddled him as well to prevent him from trying to escape and use his legs as a sort of weapon. The king proceeded to nibble on the blonds' earlobe loving the way Wolframs' body start to shudder, the way his body start to squirm beneath him trying to deny what was being done to him.

He looked at the blond who had his eyes shut tight his head to one side revealing his slender and milky- white neck. King Viktor's eyes held a certain glint as he let his tongue trail down from the back of Wolfram's ear up to his captive's neck. When he reached the junction between Wolfram's neck to his shoulder he bit down hard drawing blood. He heard Wolfram let out a gasp and he smirked, he started to alternately lick and nibble the part where he had bitten the blond. The skin was starting to turn a shade of purple which satisfied the king, it was a sign of his ownership over the blond.

When he looked at the blond again his eyes were still shut but the king could see tears forming at the corner of the blonds' eyes. King Viktor looked satisfied but there was something wrong, he wants Wolfram to be solely dependent on him that he wouldn't have to force himself upon the blond. He wants Wolfram to be under his control and not be able to fight him. He wants to possess the blonds' body, mind, heart and soul completely.

The blonds' taming would have to begin right now with a simple order. He drew closer to the blonds' ear. "If you want me to stop angel you have to plead. You have to say please. It's not that hard my angel its just a word after all." King Viktor spoke softly to his ear. He looked down at the blond who had finally opened his eyes, the emerald green eyes narrowed.

There was no way that Wolfram would plead to this man. This man who was trusted by Yuuri, by the whole Demon Kingdom, by him. This man who had betrayed. "Get off of me you traitor there is no way I'm going to beg. I would rather die than say please especially to you. You can do anything to me and I won't plead." Wolfram said indignantly. His pride preventing him from begging from pleading when never in his life had he done it before.

"So be it angel. Let's see how much you will last shall we?" King Viktor then tore off the white shirt from Wolfram's body which was the only clothing that the blond was wearing at that time. Now Wolfram's body lay bare for the king to see.

"No!! What are doing?!" Wolfram cried out as he tried to grab the sheets to cover himself up but his wrists were seized again.

"Then beg my beautiful angel. If you don't want me to continue beg me to stop. Plead say please whatever you like." The king said again as he started to kiss Wolfram's neck down to his chest.

"No I won't. I won't beg." Wolfram said.

"Why? Why won't you beg?"

"You're only doing this as a torture for me. For me to tell you information about my brothers and I won't give you anything." Wolfram said firmly.

The King had stopped kissing him when he said those words. "This has nothing to do with your brothers nor does it have anything to do with the war."

Wolfram was looking at him. "Do you really think that King Belar can win against the Great Demon Kingdom?" King Viktor questioned. "No he can't." he continued answering his own question.

"What are you talking about? This has everything to do with the war. If it doesn't then why did you capture me?" Wolfram questioned not believing what the other had said.

"Because I want you to be mine. Everything was planned my angel. I was the one who persuaded King Belar to start attacking The Demon Kingdom's allies." Wolfram shuddered as the king's hand start to travel from his chest up to his flat stomach going even lower. Wolfram bit his bottom lip as sensations overcame his body.

"You can't have you're lying." Wolfram gasped as he felt a hand touch his inner thigh, making slow circular motions.

"Oh angel but I have. You're brothers were the type to be overprotective so I took that chance as well, which landed you here in Seonaid which is pretty convenient for me as it saved me so much trouble." His hands then travelled up again to Wolfram's chest gently touching the bruises. "I had to order my captain to torture you as well so that the Big Shimaron's soldiers could see that I am doing everything I can to give them information from you."

"You were just using Big Shimaron." Wolfram's eyes were flashing as he felt anger remembering how Yuuri was so torn when he had to declare a war. "Because of you many people had to suffer many had to die and Yuuri," Wolfram could clearly remember the look of anguish on the young king's eyes. "Yuuri he had to make a decision that he didn't like. And all these just to get me to your bed. How could you do this? You're such a cold-hearted bastard."

King Viktor then punched the blond in the stomach. Tears of pain sprang from Wolfram's eyes as he clutched his stomach with his arms. "You do know the phrase All's fair in love and war right? I'm just using what that phrase taught me. And my angel I really don't appreciate it when you call me names like traitor and bastard."

"That's what you are." Wolfram managed to say as his breathing returned to normal.

"As much as I like having a conversation with you my angel I still have to teach you many things. First off are manners. You should know who the master is."

"You are no master of mine." Wolfram said looking at King Viktor with such hatred in his eyes.

"But I will be. My plans had already started my dear Wolfram and when they are finally complete you will have nowhere else to go but here. I already made sure of that." King Viktor said.

* * *

"Your Majesty please you have to eat something." Gunther tried to persuade Yuuri to eat, ever since the news of Wolfram's parting had reached him he was not the same anymore.

Yuuri had always said that the engagement with the blond prince was a mistake an accident, but he must have had certain feelings for the blond to make him act this way.

"Gunther I'm alright I'm just not that hungry." Yuuri tried to reassure his advisor but Gunther was not fooled.

"But your majesty-"

"Gunther I said I'm fine. No need to worry." He then looked at his daughter who was just sitting quietly at a chair looking down at the floor and swinging her legs. "Greta would you like to visit the garden with me?"

Greta just nodded and took hold of Yuuri's hand that was offered to her.

Gunther looked on in pity as Yuuri and Greta left, Wolfram's death was affecting them than anybody else. "Oh Great One please let them get over it."

As Yuuri and Greta went to the garden a sight that they saw there made them both stop. Someone was bending over looking at the flowers and that person had blond hair that seems so familiar to them both.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri said softly.

That person looked at them quite startled but that person wasn't Wolfram and that person wasn't a he either. The young woman had blond hair the same shade as Wolfram's hair and what shocked them was that the woman had green eyes as well.

She looked really scared. "I'm sorry I'm really sorry…….I wasn't doing anything I was just looking at the flowers….I wasn't destroying or pulling them-please forgive me I'm sorry." The woman stuttered bowing her head.

Yuuri and Greta was still staring at her not saying anything, making the woman feel very uncomfortable but she stared at them as well.

"Fleur so here you are. I've been looking all over for you." Gisela said as she ran towards the girl. "Oh Your Majesty and Princess Greta is here as well."

"Your Majesty?...and Princess?" Fleur said. "Oh no I'm so sorry I didn't know I was intruding in your private garden." She bowed once again. "I really am sorry please forgive me."

"Please don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong." Yuuri said. He then stared at Greta who was still looking at Fleur.

"Papa Wolfram?"

Fleur went closer to Greta and kneeled down infront of the girl so that they were in the same level. "Pleased to meet you Princess Greta my name is Fleur but if you like you can call me big sister. Would you like that?"

For the first time after learning of Wolfram's death even though it only passed for a second Yuuri saw Greta smile. "Yes, I would like that very much big sister."

* * *

This is a weird chapter. Please tell me what you guys think. I was supposed to let King Viktor do something really bad to Wolf but am having doubts.

As I read this there was just something lacking and I can't fully grasp what that missing element is. Give me your opinions guys.

Another request could you guys tell me your opinions about mpreg. Pretty please.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing.

Thank you for all the reviews you guys gave to me. Sorry if this chapter will be a bit crappy and have no sense at all I have some problems which I have to deal with. Which is my brother.

* * *

"Beg." King Viktor said he was still pinning the blond down and he was getting impatient of Wolfram's stubbornness. He didn't really want to go this far but Wolfram wasn't helping him with his attitude.

"No." Wolfram said. "I already told you I won't beg. I would rather die."

"Now now angel if you die that won't be so much fun now would it?" King Viktor asked.

Wolfram didn't answer him. King Viktor captured the blonds' lips on his own and tried to part the lips so he could taste the blonds' mouth. Wolfram however won't give him any access as he pressed his lips tightly together.

"You are quite stubborn aren't you? It would be fun to break you down."

King Viktor roughly pushed his hand between the blonds' legs eliciting a gasp from the blond. He then took this chance to slip his tongue inside the blonds' mouth, exploring, touching, tasting. King Viktor seemed drugged as he continued ravishing Wolfram's mouth it was so sweet so warm and when Wolfram started to use his tongue to push the intruder out King Viktor became more aroused.

Wolfram felt like gagging as King Viktor explored his mouth he tried to use his tongue to push it out but that didn't work. He started to panic when he felt the king's aroused member pressing on his thigh. _'No __no __no__no__. Please no.'_ his mind screamed.

Wolfram then bit down on the intruding tongue and he tasted blood on his mouth so when the king pulled back he started to spit it out. This action resulted to another punch in the stomach this one harder than the last. Wolfram coughed as he clutched his bruised stomach. He was starting to feel dizzy, he felt really weak remembering that he wasn't given any proper meal since he was taken as a prisoner and his whoile body was hurting so much. He closed his eyes as he started to will the pain to go away.

In the state that he was in he didn't hear the sound of clothes being taken off and sliding on the floor, he was only brought back down to reality when his legs were pulled forcefully apart. King Viktor nestled himself between the blonds' legs and he started to touch the blonds' member and Wolfram shuddered as unwanted pleasure coursed through his body.

"No." he said weakly as he tried to push the hand that was pleasuring him away. His eyesight was getting blurry. The king slapped his hand away.

"Is the reason why you won't beg because you want me to go with you all the way?" King Viktor asked snidely.

"No." Wolfram said again he was quickly losing any sense of what was going on. He wanted to sleep but there were hands on his body doing things that shouldn't be done, touching him in places he wasn't touched before.

King Viktor looked at the blond he saw how Wolfram's eyes started to glaze over. How Wolfram's body started to stop its protests. "You shouldn't sleep yet angel we haven't even started yet." He said as he suddenly pushed a finger inside of the blond.

Wolfram's body arched upward as he felt the intrusion tears were forming on his eyes as he felt pain. "No no no." The king ignored him as he started to push his finger in and out of the blond.

King Viktor held him down. "You know Wolfram I was thinking of saving you until our wedding night but you are leaving me with no choice at all." He explained.

He inserted another finger making the blond cry, as he started to stretch him. It was painful coupled with the fact that the other man was pinning his already bruised body. He wanted to fall into oblivion already but he can't do that he wanted King Viktor to stop what he was doing and he knew how.

"Please stop." Wolfram said quietly making the king stop what he was doing. The king's eyes widened as he looked at the blond beneath him who was so close into falling into unconsciousness. He wanted to hear it again.

"What did you just say my angel?" He leaned down so he could hear it better.

"Please don't do this…Please stop….."those were the last words that Wolfram said before everything went dark to him.

He wasn't able to see the satisfied smile that was formed on King Viktor's lips. He was satisfied with this kind of improvement on the blonds' part but he still have many things to teach the blond. He stood up and put a robe on he covered the blonds naked body with the sheets and proceeded outside. When he opened the door a little boy with pale blond hair and green eyes were looking up at him.

"Papa."

"What's wrong can't sleep?" King Viktor gently picked his son up. His son laid his head on his fathers shoulder.

"I miss mama." The child said.

King Viktor visibly stiffened. "You don't have to worry about her besides you're going to have a new mama soon or papa whatever you want to call him." He carried the child up to the bed and laid him down there.

The child looked at the other occupant of the bed. "Pretty." He said as he then touched Wolfram's hair and his hand went down to touch the blonds' cheek. "And soft."

King Viktor smiled at the obvious amazement his son had to the blond. "He will be your new mama soon."

"Really?" He looked really happy but then his face looked sad. "Will new mama leave like old mama?"

"No he won't." King Viktor said affectionately ruffling his son's hair. "He will stay here with us."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short. Its just that my brother hid the notebook where I wrote the story and I still have to find it. Really sorry. But when I find it which I think will be really close now I will give you guys a really long chapter. So please just bear with me.

Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Sorry if there are wrong grammars and wrong spellings and my biggest problem which is some missing words.

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Don't own.

I'm sorry for the late update. I'm happy to inform you that I got my notebook back. But I'm also sorry to inform you that my brother tore some of the pages of. He thought that it was funny. Good thing that I'm a good sister and I didn't do anything to him.

Coincidentally enough though the torn pages was the pages where I wrote the summaries and conversations of prisoner and love and jealousy. So which means that I have to start over again and make summaries….again. And this also means that my stories might stray from where it was supposed to go to. But that can't be helped. But don't worry about anything I'll still continue this fanfic. Though I don't know if I could update my Love and Jealousy quickly. So I'm sorry about the readers of my other fanfic.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Anyway"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" King Viktor asked his son who was still staring at the blond. Hansel's face lit up at that.

"Really papa I can stay here?"

"Only if you want to." King Viktor replied, chuckling at the small boy.

"I do, I want to be with mama." The boy said.

"Okay lie down then." Hansel followed his father's order and lied down next to the blond, a happy smile plastered on his face. King Viktor covered him with the sheets and ruffled his hair making Hansel close his eyes like a satisfied cat. The king gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good night Hansel."

"Night papa." A look of confusion came to his face when his father didn't lay down with them, instead the older man placed a chaste kiss on Wolfram's cheek and stood up. "Papa where are you going?"

"I need to talk to your Uncle Adelheid. But don't worry I'll come back soon. Watch over mama for me okay?" King Viktor said. The child nodded earning him another ruffle of the hair.

King Viktor stood up and glanced at his son and Wolfram. They looked like a painting they both look so angelic. _'This is where you __belong__ Wolfram.__'_ The king thought before he went out the door. _'And I'll make sure that you stay here.'_

King Viktor proceeded to the throne room where he summoned Adelheid. A few minutes later the blue-haired captain arrived.

"Your majesty, you wanted to see me?" The captain asked, kneeling infront of his sovereign.

"Stand up Adelheid there's no need for formalities right now." The King stated letting Adelheid stand up.

"Big brother just what are you planning?" Adelheid asked staring at King Viktor.

King Viktor laughed softly making Adelheid frown. "When I said no need for formalities you always become so blunt with me."

"I don't think this is a laughing matter brother." Adelheid stated. "Just what are you trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" King Viktor asked feigning ignorance.

"Why did you betray the Demon Kingdom?" Adelheid asked.

"I was being practical Adelheid, if I didn't side with Big Shimaron then Seonaid would no longer exist." King Viktor explained. "I was only doing it for the good of our country."

"Then why did you tell the Demon Kingdom that Lord Von Beleifeld is dead?" asked the younger man. "I know why you took him, it is so that Big Shimaron won't be suspicious of us. But to keep him here? It's not about Fleur again is it?"

"Ah, Adelheid nothing really escapes you." King Viktor sighed.

"Brother, you can't do this Lord Von Beleifeld has his own life. He is engaged to the Demon King, you can't just take him away." Adelheid said.

"You don't know anything about this matter Adelheid. Even though he is engaged to the Demon King, His Majesty doesn't even notice him. I saw it in the ball one time, his majesty didn't even ask Wolfram to dance with him not once. He was too busy dancing with other women to take notice of his fiancé." King Viktor replied remembering what happened before.

FLASHBACK

King Viktor was standing on the balcony looking at the dancers. He noticed the blond standing of in a corner, glowering. He followed the blonds' gaze and saw the Demon King dancing with a beautiful woman. They were both laughing and having a good time. The Demon King not aware of the hurt he was causing to his fiancé.

Wolfram suddenly left and King Viktor knew that no one noticed him leave. Not even his so called fiancé. Viktor decided to follow him and he found the blond sitting on a bench by the gardens. The blond was staring at the flowers illuminated by the moon's light. The human kings' breath caught in his throat as he saw how the moons' light looked on the blonds' pale white skin. It made him look ethereal, so beautiful. The moment changed however when the blond heard him get close.

"Who's there?" The blond asked standing up and placing his hand at his swords' handle. Wolfram withdrew his hand when he saw King Viktor. "Its only you."

"I'm sorry for intruding Your Excellency, but is it alright with you if I stay here?" King Viktor asked looking at the blond.

Wolfram merely nodded and sat down once again, resuming what he was doing before. King Viktor sat down beside him, taking care that he doesn't sit too close to the blond so as not to alert Wolfram. He took a deep breath, his lungs filled with the cool night air. It felt so revitalizing. He suddenly felt that he was being watched and he turned to see Wolfram staring at him.

The blond quickly looked away blushing, he was caught staring and it was said that staring is not something that a royalty should do. King Viktor smiled when he saw this. "Its so peaceful right now, His Majesty must be such a great person to achieve something like these." The king commented.

"Yes, he is a great person." Wolfram stated. "He's so selfless and kind. Always ready to help people. Always willing to forgive. Always being friendly with everyone."

King Viktor noticed the sadness in the blonds' voice. "Lady Celi is always throwing such remarkable parties." The king said changing the subject.

"She is fond of them." Wolfram simply said. "Aren't you going to go in? You're missing out just by staying here."

"I don't think I'm missing that much. But how about you Lord Von Beleifeld? Aren't you going to go inside as well, his majesty must be looking for you?" The king inquired.

He heard the blond snort and mumble something that distinctly sounded like cheater. "I didn't quite understand what you said." Viktor said.

"I don't think that Yuuri is looking for me, he is quite busy………entertaining the guests." Wolfram said.

"Then if you don't mind your Excellency, would you entertain me for tonight?" The king requested. Judging by the blonds flushed cheeks, he misunderstood the meaning of entertain.

"WH-What?" The blond asked, flustered.

King Viktor making Wolfram more flustered. "I was merely asking if it would be alright with you if you could keep me company. I wasn't implying anything else your excellency."

"I don't really think that I'm a good company." Wolfram said looking off in space. "I'm not good in conversations concerning the country. I suggest that you talk to my older brother about that."

"Then if you don't want to talk." King Viktor stood up and faced Wolfram, he extended a hand to the blond. The blond looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Could I have this dance?"

Wolfram looked away. "A woman would be much more suited dancing with you, than a man like me." He said sadly.

"But you're the one I like to dance with." The human king said, hand still extended towards Wolfram. "Quite frankly, I'm not good around with women."

Wolfram laughed at that. "You're probably the first person to use that kind off excuse just to get a dance partner."

"So is that a yes?" The king asked.

Wolfram took the hand offered to him. "Since you said that you're kind of a wimp, I'll accept this dance."

"Hey I'm not a wimp…….just around women." The king said.

They danced in that garden that night, and disregarding what the blond said that he wasn't a good company, King Viktor enjoyed that night. He couldn't comprehend why the Demon King wasn't giving time to his fiancé.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Brother, you have to send him back. He doesn't belong here." Adelheid said.

"He will, soon enough." Viktor said softly. "What is happening in the war?"

"Big Shimaron is quickly losing their hold on some of the human territory. The Demon Kingdom soldiers are advancing upon them. It will only be a matter of time before they surrender." Adelheid stated.

"Well that wasn't completely unexpected." Viktor answered.

"You haven't touched him yet, have you?" Adelheid asked, indicating Wolfram.

"Of course not, though I was really tempted awhile ago. I told you before Adelheid that I would tame him. He will be completely mine, heart, mind, body and soul." The King stated.

"Where is he?" Adelheid asked.

"He's with Hansel right now. Hansel seemed to have developed a liking to him immediately." The King said.

His brother looked at him, understanding dawning on his face. "Brother you're not thinking of letting Lord Von Beleifeld take Fleur's place are you?" The smile on his older brother's face confirmed it.

* * *

Wolfram eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. He suddenly froze as he felt something warm press against his body. What made his eyes turn wide however is to see King Viktor sitting on the bed, looking at him. If King Viktor was there then- Wolfram pulled the sheets to reveal a young boy hugging him.

The boy sat up when the warm sheets left his body. He started to rub his eyes with his closed fists. When he opened them, Wolfram was surprised to see green eyes staring at him.

"Mama!!!" The boy squealed happily, he then hugged Wolfram fiercely. This made Wolfram wince as his bruises were pressed. The boy buried his head on Wolfram's stomach. "I'm glad you're finally awake. Hansel was waiting and waiting but mama was so slow in waking up so Hansel fell asleep, but it okay now since mama is awake and Hansel can spend time with mama. Hansel and mama can play in the garden and then mama can tell Hansel stories and then I can show mama around the castle and then………I don't know what we can do next." Hansel said.

This could have made Wolfram laugh but something was really wrong about this. Why does this boy kept calling him mama? He looked down at the boy who was still hugging him to King Viktor who was staring at them, there was a smile on King Viktor's lips.

"Okay Hansel you can let go of mama now." Viktor said gently to his child. Hansel reluctantly let go. "Go and take a bath first, you're mama still have a lot of things to do."

"But papa, I want to spend some time with mama right now." The child said.

"You can spend some time with him later okay?" Viktor said.

Hansel nodded and proceeded to go down the bed, but he stopped and then kissed Wolfram on the cheek. After that the boy left.

Wolfram was surprised and touched his pale cheek where Hansel kissed him. "He is such a cute child isn't he?" Viktor asked.

Wolfram turned to him. "Why is he calling me mama?"

"Because you are his mother." Viktor simply answered. That answer made Wolfram shiver. "The bath is ready and so are your clothes. You should get ready soon. Hansel will be waiting for you shortly." Viktor stood up and went close to the blond, Wolfram shrank a little expecting to be hurt again, but all that he got was a quick peck on the cheek. It completely threw him off. "I'll send the maid in so that she can lead you to where the baths are." And with that said King Viktor left a really confused blond.

* * *

The day went on with no bad things happening. Hansel was always by his side. The young boy was quite the talker and even though he knew there was something wrong he couldn't help but feel attached to the young boy. He thought that nothing bad was about to happen but he was wrong.

When Hansel led him to the gardens, Wolfram saw that almost no guards were there. This was his chance to escape. He felt sad to just leave the boy there, but he couldn't just let this chance slip through him. So as quietly as he could, while the boy was preoccupied with chasing a butterfly, he started to inch away from the gardens. He saw the stables and was just about to run to it when a hand caught his wrist. His heart stopped and he looked at the cold eyes of King Viktor.

Just then Hansel quickly went to them. Even though he was young he felt something uncomfortable passing between the two. "Papa what's wrong?"

King Viktor looked at his son and smiled, his grip tightening around Wolfram's wrist. "Everything is alright. Find your uncle okay? Me and your mother would be going somewhere for awhile."

"Okay, but when will you be back?" The child asked.

"I don't really know." The king answered truthfully as he stared into Wolfram's eyes. "But I promise we will come back soon. Now of you go."

The child nodded and left. Wolfram saw Hansel leave, he wanted to call out to him but Viktor will find an excuse so that the boy would leave. When Hansel was out of sight. Viktor dragged him inside the castle. Wolfram tried to free his wrist but the grip on him was too strong.

"Let go of me!! Stop it…let go." Wolfram shouted at him but he wouldn't loosen his grip. Wolfram suddenly noticed where they were going. They were heading straight to the dungeons. With that thought in mind Wolfram struggled more. But it did nothing because they finally arrived. The soldiers stationed there came forward.

"You're Majesty what are you doing here?" The guard asked.

"Open the door." The king commanded. "And bring me a whip." Wolframs eyes widened in fear as he heard this. "NO, stop it let me go." He said.

The guards handed him a whip. "You may leave us now." He said to the guards. When the doors closed, Wolfram felt utterly alone.

"So you think you could escape easily did you?" King Viktor asked in a menacing tone as he pushed Wolfram on the dungeon floor. Wolfram let out a shout when his body collided hardly with the stone floor. He tried to stand up but Viktor kicked him in the stomach, preventing him from standing up.

"You shouldn't have tried my patience angel." Viktor said as he kneeled down in front of Wolfram who was clutching his stomach. "Now you will have to be punished. Another lesson will begin right now angel. You shouldn't displease me."

Viktor stood up and brought the whip down on the blonds body making him cry out. "No…please don't …….I just want to go home. Please just let me go home." Wolfram pleaded.

"Home?" Viktor asked. "Angel this is your home….." Viktor laughed suddenly. "Oh, were you talking about the Great Demon Kingdom? You call that place home?" Viktor asked sarcastically. He brought the whip down again making Wolfram scream in pain.

"That place isn't your home. And those people aren't your family as well. Tell me Wolfram have you ever wondered why no one came for you here?" Viktor started.

Wolfram became silent. He also wondered about it didn't his brothers know about this? Didn't Yuuri know that he was here?

"Because they consider you weak."

"That's not true." Wolfram said.

"Oh really then why did your brothers station you here. Did you really think that it was for your protection? No it wasn't, my angel. It was so because they didn't want you to cause trouble in the front lines. Because you were just too weak, too pathetic." Viktor continued.

"Stop it." Wolfram said weakly. Did his brothers really think that. Am I really weak? Am I pathetic?

"They should have been rejoicing right now, because someone as pathetic as you is gone. Especially the demon King, he is finally free from you. Free from someone who is always running after him."

"Stop it please stop." Wolfram said tears running down his face.

Viktor kneeled down infront of him again, wiping the tears from his face. "You're crying because you think its true, don't you? The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"They betrayed you angel. Here you are suffering. And they aren't doing anything about it."

"Stop it."

"They betrayed you. They left you here to suffer."

"Please stop it."

"You have nowhere else to turn to, but to me."

"No its not true, they won't do this to me."

"But where are they?" Viktor questioned. "Where is your family? Where is your precious majesty?"

"Stop…please stop." Wolfram said as he rolled into a ball ,hugging himself tightly.

King Viktor stood up and sighed. "I'll prove it to you angel, that they don't really care." He went out the door and left Wolfram on the dungeon floor.

* * *

Please tell me what you guys think about this okay. And you guys are correct Fleur is the mother of Hansel, there were too many similarities out there right. Tell me if this chapter was weird okay? I really want to know.

Forgive me for any wrong grammars and spellings.

Please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

Wow…it's been months since I last updated. You guys are probably wondering why I'm so late In updating. The true reason for this is that I've become really lazy. Sorry I can't help it. With all the school work I'm becoming stressed and overwhelmed……with the expectations of my relatives.

But I'm back now and I just can't abandon you guys. Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it. BTW Fleur is not the one from Harry Potter I don't really know how to write a crossover.

Chapter 6

Wolfram sat at the table facing King Viktor, it has been a month since the human king allowed him to go out of the cell. It was dinner time and Hansel, King Viktor and Wolfram was eating- at least Wolfram was trying to. He was pushing the food around on his plate, his eyes downcast.

It has been a whole month and he hadn't heard anything about the Demon Kingdom trying to find him-sure he heard from the castle occupants about what was happening in the war but nothing about him.

The things that King Viktor told him while in the cell was running in his mind, try as he might to forget about it the more he can't forget it. Where was his brother's? Did they really left him here? What about Yuuri, surely he wasn't that annoyed with the blond to just forget about him……….right?

"Mama?..." Hansels' small voice said.

Wolfram looked at the small boy and smiled. "What is it?" he asked.

The blond child was always with him for the past days that he had been at the castle and he had grown fond of the active child. There was something about Hansel that somehow draws others to him. Wolfram can't help but compare him with Greta, Hansel is much more affectionate than Greta was with him. Maybe because the blond was younger and wants more affection.

"Will you read me a story?" The young blond replied.

"Of course but you have to finish your lessons first."

Hansel pouted at him. Wolfram chuckled. "If you finish your lessons faster then I can tell you the story earlier."

"Really? You promise?" Hansel held his hand up, palm facing Wolfram asking him to do the same.



Wolfram complied and held his hand up as well. "I promise. Now finish your dinner and go to your teacher okay?"

Hansel nodded and started to finish his meal. When Wolfram averted his face from the child he saw king Viktor looking at him intently, he quickly looked down at his plate.

Since he was freed from the cell he had tried to avoid the human king by always being with Hansel, or if the child was doing his lessons he tried to go to Adelheid instead. It was the captain to whom the blond was getting much information from, however when it came close to what was happening to the royal family in the Great Demon Kingdom the captain would always avoid it.

"Mama, Papa I'm going now." Hansel stated as he stood up and gave both Wolfram and Viktor a kiss.

Wolfram felt his heart starting to beat faster and faster after Hansel left. He was finally alone with the human king. He tried to keep his head bowed down to avoid looking at the king. For the past month he tried to act civilized and avoid anything that might anger King Viktor.

"Angel, look at me."

Wolfram reluctantly looked up. "You've been good these past few days. But I can't help but notice that you've been avoiding me."



The blond didn't reply, though he wanted so much to study his plate once again to avoid this kind of confrontation.

"I'm not going to hold that against you angel, I want to give you a reward for being good. I'm going to let you visit the Great Demon Kingdom with me."

A confused look passed on the blonds' features. The king chuckled at that look. "You're surprised? I am too, who knew that it would go this fast."

Wolfram was now really confused. What was the king talking about?

Viktor didn't think however that it was something that Wolfram should know because he stood up, he went close to the blond and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It seems that it was a custom for both father and child to kiss him whenever they leave. "I have to go send a telegram." When King Viktor reached the door he turned back to the blond who haven't moved since he heard about the reward. "However angel, you have to wear a disguise." 



Yuuri smiled as he heard Greta laugh. As he looked out the window he saw his daughter and Fleur playing in the grounds. The young woman was trying to catch the brown-haired girl while Greta tried to avoid her.

The Demon King studied Fleur's features, she was very beautiful. Yuuri closed his eyes as he saw in his mind the face of the blond prince it was getting harder however to remember the blonds' face. He muttered the name of Wolfram but he quickly shook his head. He was trying hard to forget about him and it seems like the blond was finally fading from his mind. He didn't know if that was a bad or a good thing.

Yuuri looked out the window again to see Fleur receive a letter from a guard, he saw the woman look thoughtful as she read the contents of the letter. As the blond woman finished reading it she looked up and saw Yuuri looking at her. Both of them locked eyes for a moment and a strange feeling washed uver Yuuri.

Tell me if it sucked ok or if you want me to continue.

I'm sorry if I'm not able to correct the things you want me to correct. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM

Sorry for the very long wait…..and I'm afraid I have no excuse really.

************************************************************

3 months have passed now since Big Shimaron had surrendered to the Great Demon Kingdom. Peace was now reigning over the countries though there were still some who was defying the Demon Kingdom's rule and didn't really believe that humans and mazukos can live peacefully together.

As a sign of peace between the kingdoms a ball was to be held in the Blood Pledge Castle.

************************************************************************

"Now, don't you look positively amazing." King Viktor said as he circled Wolfram wearing a ball gown. The gown, a blue empire cut gown, with frills at the chest area to give an illusion of breasts it clings to the waist and balloons out at the hips exuding off a very feminine figure.

Wolfram can only look down cheeks burning with humiliation which did not escape the eyes of the king. "We can't have that now can we?" King Viktor asked as he raised the blonde's head.

"Why are you being so shy all of a sudden, you have the beauty that can rival that of any women. Why be ashamed of showing it?" Brown eyes gazed earnestly at emerald green ones.

Wolfram pulled away. "I don't want this."

"I know that, but it is the only option that you have. Either this" the king gestured to Wolfram's current state, "or you don't go at all."

With the blonde's dejected look the king already knew his answer. Turning to the maids gathered in the room. "I want him ready by tomorrow morning hair and all. Make sure that any trace of him looking like Wolfram von Beleifeld is gone."

"Yes your majesty."

**************************************************************

Yuuri went to his daughter's room to tuck her in but he was surprised when she saw Fleur already there.

The young king couldn't help but notice how good she was with children. Yuuri drew closer to look at his sleeping child.

"She's such a beautiful child." Fleur said stroking Greta's hair. "You're very lucky to have her."

"I know. Umm miss Fleur if you don't mind me asking, you seem so good with handling children so…." Yuuri can't seem to finish his sentence, becoming embarrassed at how frank his words were.

Fleur, however only smiled. "You might be wondering if I have any children?"

Yuuri scratched the back of his head. "Ah yeah."

"I do, he's younger than Greta. But…I really haven't seen him for a couple of years now."

"Why's that….ooops..sorry."

"No its alright really. It was my fault, I got into a fight with my husband and he banished me from the house, he was a very powerful man so there was nothing I could do about it. I wasn't allowed to see my child anymore after that."

"But…but that's not fair." Yuuri said outraged that a husband could do that to his own wife. "A man should always care for his wife no matter what, if they have a fight they should talk it out. They made a bond to always be together, to cherish each other, to protect one another. To love each other"

"That wasn't really an option with both of us. We had an arranged marriage."

"Oh."

Fleur sighed. "Love does it even exist when two people are forced to do what they don't want. I'm curious your majesty. Have you felt it?"

Yuuri looked confused.

"Love…with Lord von Beleifeld?"

"That's…."

"I felt it with my husband, but the fact is no matter how hard I tried he just can't see me the way that I want him to. Unrequited love is hard."

Yuuri became silent, contemplating everything that Fleur had said. He was only jarred out of his thoughts when Fleur started apologizing to him. 

"I'm so sorry your majesty. I didn't mean to be so blunt. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Yuuri said trying to calm down the distraught woman. "Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion and can say it. That's why we have freedom of speech."

"Freedom of speech?"

"Ah he he its this innate rule in the other world, wherein everyone can say what they want as long as it doesn't destroy another person's image."

"Oh, that other world must be amazing."

"Yeah it is." Yuuri agreed. "But this world is pretty amazing as well. I'm still trying to get a grasp of the things that are happening but I'm thankful for everyone who is helping me."

Fleur smiled at Yuuri's enthusiasm. That night the two of them talked about just everything they can think off.

*****************************************************************

Wolfram was trembling lightly as he finally saw the path leading up to the Blood Pledge Castle. His home. He was now sporting long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. The first time that he saw this transformation he was very surprised, he didn't even recognize himself. But he knew that it was just what King Viktor wanted.

He still didn't get it, why would the king bring him here where he could easily reveal himself? What was King Viktor planning?

"Ah we're finally here." Wolfram looked up to gaze at the castle's entrance.

The carriage stopped at the castle doors and Wolfram saw Gunther, his brothers, Yuuri, and a woman he doesn't know standing by the entrance. With bated breath he took King Viktor's hand that was offered to him and he slowly descended down the carriage steps.

YUURI'S POV

I felt my breath stop for a minute as I saw the woman accompanying King Viktor. She was so beautiful, with long brown hair and delicate features.

"Your Majesty." King Viktor bowed and the she curtsied shyly beside him.

"Ummm, King Viktor its good to see you." I said but my eyes were fixed firmly on the brown haired woman. I think King Viktor saw it as well.

"Its good to finally see the Great Demon King I thank you for inviting us to this ball."

"Its my pleasure."

King Viktor gently took the woman's hand and led her closer to me. "Your majesty I would like you to meet my sister Lady Beryl Kutsenorov."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I took her hand and kissed it. Though very suddenly she gave a surprised glance at her older brother and leaned towards him. Her hand going to her head.

Viktor lifted her bridal style. "I'm sorry your highness, I think she has become rather tired from the journey and needs her rest."

WOLFRAM'S POV

As Viktor greeted Yuuri I saw the way Yuuri was looking at me, I couldn't explain it. It was a look of awe of……of admiration………of lust…

I don't know if Yuuri even noticed it as such, but I don't think he does he was too innocent to recognize it.

Lust not for me…..but for the woman that he was now looking at…….

Viktor gently led me towards him and introduced me as his sister. Yuuri took my hand and kissed it gently, his eyes never leaving my face.

Then I knew,…right then I realized what Viktor was trying to make me see……..This is Yuuri…..this is a man who can never look at another man that way………..a man who can never love another man as a lover…..

I leaned towards Viktor and I felt him carry me inside the castle and then darkness closed in on me.

Please read and review.

Tell me what you think about it please.

And about the beta reader thing my cousin volunteered so I'm sorry to all those who wanted to do it. I beg for your forgiveness.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM

Hehe I'm so embarrassed because as usual I have no excuse so here is the next chapter to Prisoner

Wolfram's eyelids fluttered as he opened his eyes. The first thing that he noticed is that he was someplace quite familiar, a couple of seconds more of looking around his surroundings before he realized something and he abruptly sat up.

"This is my-"he started to say when a voice distracted him.

"This is your room isn't it?" The human King asked as he drew closer to Wolfram and sat on the bed. Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Funny how the Demon King just willingly gave up this room for you to use, when you were basically a stranger just a few moments ago."

"Yuuri probably didn't know that this is my-"Wolfram started to say but was cut off.

"He never bothered to ask you where your room is, is that what you mean to say?"

The blonde looked down at his hands as he felt them trembling softly and clasped them together however this action was noticed by the human King making him smirk.

"It just never came up."

"But it's just something simple isn't it? Knowing the room of your fiancé?" He looked down at the blond who remained silent. "This is quite a surprise though him not knowing your room. Just admit it angel he never asked because he never cared."

He reached over and took the blonds' hand on his own marveling at their softness and fragility. Tugging him gently he started to lead the blond to the balcony. "Come here angel I want to show you something. Look down there angel, look at how happy they are, look at how they celebrate even though you are not there with them."

"It's Greta's birthday."Wolfram reasoned out. "My deat…..me missing doesn't mean that she should wallow in sadness, she deserves to be happy to be carefree. She's just a child."

Looking down the balcony they both saw Greta pulling a blond haired woman to dance with her, the scene made Wolfram's chest to constrict but he didn't let anything show on his face.

"True she is just a child. A child someone who easily trusts, easily loves, and unfortunately easily forgets."

"She hasn't forgotten me."The shorter man said fixing the other with a steely stare.

Viktor smiled at that, he brought his hands up as a sign of peace. "My mistake then maybe you are right, but what about the others are you sure they haven't forgotten you? Are you sure…" he trailed off as they both looked down to see Greta and the woman persuade Yuuri to dance with them. "they haven't replaced you?"

The human King looked at his companion who by now was trying to blink back tears but a few escaped, they railed down on his cheeks. Reaching over Viktor wiped them away making the blond turn towards him, his eyes filled with hurt. "Shall we go join the festivities my angel?"

WOLFRAM'S POV

Viktor led me down to the grounds and Gunther immediately went over to us to greet us. Viktor smiled at him and they exchanged pleasantries. I stared at Viktor as he smiled. I wonder how someone so cold can suddenly be warm and pleasant.

"How about you my Lady how are you feeling?" Gunther asked as he turned towards me.

I didn't reply but just bowed my head knowing that Viktor would answer for me. "Ah my sister is still feeling a bit tired, she is not used to long distance travel. But she really wanted to come here so I had to oblige." Viktor said good naturedly. He suddenly squeezed my hand, I looked at him questioning his actions but he regarded Gunther once again. "The room that you put as in really helped it was very comfortable. Is it a guest room?"

I looked at Gunther who looked sad. "No..it actually belonged to the Late Lord von Bielefelt."

"Late? Does that mean that they have found his body?" Viktor inquired.

"Sadly no but the search have been stopped."

There was silence as these words hit me. They really thought I was dead. They have stopped searching for me.

I felt Viktor's eyes boring into me. He wanted me to know this. He wanted me to realize that I wasn't needed here anymore.

The silence that has befallen the three of us was broken when Yuuri came over to greet us and see how I was feeling. My mind was completely blank until I felt that the other three men were staring at me.

I stared at Viktor inquiring what was happening and I hated myself for it, I seem to be relying on him more and more. "The Demon King asked you if you wanted to dance."

I just nodded my head pretty sure that Viktor won't allow it but he surprised me when he just told us to enjoy the dance.

Feeling Yuuri oeld my hand felt weird and uncomfortable, probably because he never treated me this way before. It felt wrong, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

Leading me close to where the musicians are he put his hand on my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder. As he waltzed me around I can't help but think that he had become a better dancer.

"I'm sorry."He said softly. I stared at his eyes, cocking my head to the side. "That I forced you to dance with me, you don't seem comfortable."

"You don't have to be sorry, it's just that not many men have asked me to dance with them before."

Yuuri looked at me disbelievingly. "I somehow find that surprising, since you are a beautiful lady."

I stiffened as he said the word lady and I know he felt it too since he apologized once again. After that we just continued to dance quietly, I didn't try to talk to him and he as well didn't try to start a conversation. After awhile I felt his mind drifting away from what we were doing.

He was staring at Greta and the blond woman from before. He seemed so distracted by them as they danced around.

I need to know. "Your Majesty?"

Yuuri looked down at me surprised that I talked. "What is it?"

"Is she your new…..ah lover?" I asked indicating the woman dancing with our-…his daughter.

He looked flustered and he was blushing as he denied it. "No she's just..a friend…a good friend."

I felt my chest constricting as I asked the next question. "But you like her as more than a friend?"

His blush deepened. "I don't know….maybe." He looked at them again and said one word that broke my heart. "Yes."

As he said that word I pulled away surprising him. "Lady Beryl?"

"I feel tired and dizzy." I said looking down. "I need to go see my brother." I turned away from him and started to run. Trying to keep my tears in check. I ran and I ran until suddenly I spotted something in the middle of the garden making me stop. There was a stone slab surrounded by Beautiful Wolframs. I drew closer to it and I saw that it was a memorial for me. It had my name the date of my birth and the date of my supposed death.

I stared at it and my tears finally started to flow freely down my cheeks I didn't bother stopping them anymore.

I was dead; to everyone in the Blood Pledge Castle I was dead. I wasn't a part of the lives of the people here anymore. As I knelt down on the ground I felt footsteps behind me. I didn't bother looking I knew it was him.

"Why did you do this to me? Why are you hurting me like this?"

"You have to tear down something for something much more beautiful to emerge. It is a shame that you are hurting right now, but you have to accept that your place is with me now. With me and Hansel."

I felt him at my back and then I felt his arms around me pulling me close to him.

"You deserve something better. You deserve someone better someone who will accept you no matter what. This place is not your home anymore."

"Then do it?" I said relaxing in his arms.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Take me home."

Oh no Wolfram. Don't hurt me please it will get better.

Please read and review. Tell me what you think.


End file.
